


Beautiful English

by fluff_in_london



Series: Albus and Gellert One Shots Based on Quotes [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Universe, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pride Parades, Self-Denial, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_in_london/pseuds/fluff_in_london
Summary: Gellert is trying very hard to not let Albus into his heart. His head, fine. His project, sure. But his heart, no.Albus doesn't understand what's going on with his new friend (and crush) Gellert. One minute he's open, the next a closed book.Then they go to a pride parade.(Present day time period, still magical. Basically moving everything that happens in this universe into the future, because why not!)





	Beautiful English

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to AlbusGellertAlways for this quote!! Sorry it took so long to post.
> 
> So, I was going to go with something set in the time period. Gellert and Albus falling in love, kissing, mostly fluff with a little angst. Then I went, pride month. Two gay guys. Fanfiction. 
> 
> Me: no.  
> My brain: yessssssssss  
> And thus this was quickly written, based on the start of what I was going to write.

"I can resist everything but temptation." ~ Oscar Wilde

 

His father probably thought it was a punishment to be stuck in England. And while he's right, Gellert won't let him know it. His father will never again have the high ground against Gellert, that he can swear by. 

 ~✧~

"Gellert!" Albus yells from the hallway.

Gellert groans. Why did the English insist on being so . . . annoying?

"Gellert Grindelwald, if you don't answer me in the next five seconds, I'm going to go into that room so help me Merlin!" Albus swears.

Groaning louder, Gellert snuggles deeper into his blanket nest. 

 BANG. The door to his room blows open and a very gorgeous, very angry Albus Dumbledore walks in. 

"What the hell?!" Gellert yells, having been jolted into a sitting position by the loud noise. 

 "I warned you," Albus says. "And you said we would search for the hollows today, so that's what we're doing." 

Gellert sighs, but smiles in spite of himself. "Should've known you would deny me my sleep," he says, "you seem like that kind of monster."

Albus laughs instead of answering. Gellert's eyes track Albus's face, and commits the image to memory. In the few days Gellert's known Albus, he's rarely looked this happy and full of life. 

His eyes are sparkling in the light. His hair shinning like gods' gold from the myths he read as a child. And those lips...

Gellert snaps out of his fantasy and gets up. "Okay okay, get out. I'll be out in five minutes," he says, shoving Albus out of his room and locking the door.

~✧~

Albus walks next to Gellert, uncertain.

In the few days he's known Gellert, Albus knows his heart is very much closed off and that he's prone to mood swings, at least when Albus is concerned.

The thing is, the  _feelings_ Albus thought he had pushed down long ago are back. For Gellert. 

He didn't dislike his sexuality, but it is inconvenient and love is really not a big priority to him. But Gellert is so . . . mysterious.

It wouldn't be so bad if Albus just knew how Gellert felt about him. Sometimes Gellert treats Albus warmly, as a friend, sometimes he treats Albus with something slightly above friendship, and other times Gellert is cold and treats him as an acquaintance. If Gellert treated him as just a friend, Albus could be happy with what he has: a lasting friendship. If Gellert acted as if he wanted Albus as something more, Albus could be satisfied. If Gellert repelled his friendship, Albus could leave it as that and move on. But no, the man acts using all of those ways, and so Albus can do none of those. 

"According to my phone, the place should be close by," Gellert says. They had apparated to the United States, following a rumor that the Elder Wand had made it to New York City.

Albus is hoping to go to the city's pride festival, as his family has never supported LGBTQIA+, arguing that it's 'improper and immoral'. 

"Great! I hope we find it soon," Albus says.

"Uh huh," Gellert agrees, glancing around. "There! That shop over there, that's the one."

Albus tilts his head to the side, looking at the shop Gellert has pointed out. "Uh, Gellert, there's no magic coming from the shop. At all."

"That's just a diversion tactic; hide the most powerful magical weapon where there is no magic," Gellert says, waving Albus's statement aside.

Albus sighs. "Okay, if you say so."

~✧~

There was no Elder Wand in the shop. After an hour of searching (discreetly), nothing. The wand wasn't there. Needless to say, Gellert was furious. Still is actually, he adds in mind, as he leans against a wall in an alleyway, stewing silently. 

Albus just watches on from the opposite wall of the alley, calm to a fault. Then Albus glances away and looks out at the street. "Gellert?" 

"Yeah?"

"How much time do we have left?"

Gellert frowns at the question. Albus never acts like this, with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "Plenty," Gellert responds with. "Why?"

Albus takes a deep breath and looks Gellert in the eyes. "It's June."

Oh.  _Oh._

"It's Pride Month," Gellert says, surprised. "Shit, I forgot again. Do you want to go?"

Albus looks startled, then smiles and says, "Yeah."

"Then, mien wunderschöner phönix, we'd better get going!" And with that, Gellert steps away from the wall, grabs Albus's hand, and heads toward the parade route. Not that he memorized it or anything, or spent a great deal of time researching his sexuality, or looked for ways to go to a pride celebration without his father knowing. No, none of that ever happened. 

~✧~

The parade is everything Albus hoped for and more. Rainbow streamers everywhere; different pride flags being sold, hung, or waved around; joyful people dancing in the streets. 

Everyone seems so happy and full of life. The atmosphere of it all speaks of one-ness, of unity. It's chaotic, it's a mess, and it's absolutely perfect. 

"Gellert, isn't this-" Albus trails off, not seeing the younger wizard next to him. He turns around, scanning the crowd for platinum blond hair. 

"Who're you looking for?" a male voice asks him. 

"A friend, he seems to have-" Albus cuts himself off. Wait a minute. That voice... He turns around and finds Gellert, smirking, next to him. "Gellert!" he yells, smacking the laughing boy on the arm. "Not funny!"

Gellert continues to laugh anyway. "Sorry, sorry," he gasps out. "But I thought you might like this," he says, his laughter finally stopping as he hands Albus a rainbow flag. It's big, about the size of a cloak. 

"Thank you," Albus breathes, holding the flag. "Wait, how did you-"

"Takes one to know one." Albus stares at Gellert, shocked. "I'm pansexual, but I tend to lean towards men," Gellert confirms softly.

~✧~

In that moment, everything stills. The colors blur, the noise quiets to white noise, and all Gellert can see is Albus. 

He had just spoken his biggest secret.  _He had just spoken his biggest secret._

And Albus looks like someone just told him that Ariana is completely healed. 

His hair is glowing in the sunlight, waving slightly in the breeze. His eyes are shining, perfect electric blue gazing at him. Normally Gellert blocks out the feeling of Albus's magic, but he can feel Albus's magic, burning in an aura around his body. It's all so beautiful; Albus is so beautiful. 

And in that moment, Gellert can't help himself. Temptation has always been his one weakness, but he had thought he had a proper handle on it. But, staring at Albus; beautiful, headstrong, stubborn, smart, caring Albus, he can't let this moment go.

His hands cup Albus's perfect face, and he leans in, gently touching his lips to Albus's lips. 

~✧~

It's barely a touch, just a feather-light slide of warm lips against Albus's lips, but he immediately wants more. This is Gellert Grindelwald. The guy Albus has a mega crush on. Kissing him. On the lips. 

Albus grabs the front of Gellert's shirt and pulls him closer, smashing their lips together.

Then he's in heaven, flying high. Gellert is warm, and this is all he ever wanted. This, right here. 

They break away slowly, coming up for air. They stare at each other, foreheads close to touching but not quite.

 "I've wanted to do that for a while now," Albus says, blushing.

Gellert smiles and touches his forehead to Albus's. "I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love, as my family has never shown love as anything more than something weak and full of pain," he looks directly into Albus's eyes, "but I'm more than willing to try."

Albus smiles and kisses Gellert again, his hands finding the back of Gellert's hair as Gellert winds his arms around Albus's waist.

People around them cheer, but they can't hear them, enveloped in their own little bubble of love and joy.

~✧~

Gellert stands behind the crowd of celebrating people, silently watching the floats go pass. It's a little brisk for June, and Gellert pulls his cloak closer to his body. Though, it's not a cloak, if you look closely. It's a flag, his flag; pink, yellow, and blue.

He's waiting for someone, someone important. Someone close to his heart.

"Who're you looking for?" a familiar male voice asks. Gellert smiles and looks over at Albus, who's decked out in a LGBTQIA+ shirt, grey pants, and a rainbow flag cloak. 

"Albus," he says, not hiding the happiness in his voice.

"Gellert," Albus replies, grinning.

They stand next to each other, lacing their hands together as they watch. If you look closely at their intertwined fingers, you'll see a gold band on Albus's finger and a silver band on Gellert's hand. 

It's been many years since they first went to New York, since their first pride parade, since their first kiss. They've gone through a lot, Ariana's death, Aberforth's many attempted murders, and the reformation of the wizarding world. But they're still together, still here, celebrating with people they don't really know, but celebrating none the less. Love, life, the thrill of the future, it's all one big celebration. One big celebration uniting everyone together as one, magic or no magic, ten or fifty, straight or queer, colored or white, American or Chinese, female or non, English or German, rich or poor, it doesn't matter, all are welcome. All are welcome in this beautiful, chaotic mess of a community that sticks together.

All are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Mein wunderschöner phönix = my beautiful phoenix
> 
> Shout out to my friend, fellow writer, and person who shares this account with me for all the help and support they've shown me. I could never have gotten the courage to post my works if not for you. You are a force of nature, and I am so lucky to have you in my life.
> 
> Also, happy pride month!! 
> 
> Once I wrote this, I realized how much celebrating pride means to me. I'm ace (asexual), and not out to my parents or family. My friends know, in fact they're the ones that helped me realize my sexuality. But, (secretly) celebrating gives me this warm happy feeling because I feel like I belong. Like I'm joining ranks with everyone. And though I am celebrating under the radar, it makes me so damn proud to be part of this amazing, beautiful community. It made me realize, this is exactly what Albus and Gellert wanted when they planned their movement. They wanted everyone to feel part of something, to feel like they belong. Then I cried because they never got that. Gellert had his followers, sure, but they were just that, followers. Not a community he could depend on, but an army he had to lead and show no mercy/weakness in front of. Albus got friends, students, and at least half of England's population rooting for him, but they didn't really know him or understand him. He had to be strong for them, he could never break under pressure or not have a plan. They deserve to understand what it means to be part of something, something that cares about them unlike most people. So I rewrote what I had already written, and what you just read is my end product. Please, support your fellow human being. Give them your time, and acceptance, and your understanding. Be part of this wonderful community that united us all. Celebrate who you are, who you love, and how you love. Celebrate your life, your culture, your love, your friends and family. Celebrate, because there is so much to live for, to love for, to fight for.


End file.
